


The surprise that didn't go as planned

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [40]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Anniversaries, M/M, Surprises, things just don't go the way he thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their two year anniversary and despite being so far from home, Shirou doesn't know what kind of surprise is in store for him.  And now, Yonekuni doesn't know either.  Or, things don't go the way Yonekuni has planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The surprise that didn't go as planned

**Author's Note:**

> For Stephanie, who always cheers me up and cheers me on, thank you so much! I asked her for a prompt and she delivered. I'm so freakin' rusty with Yonekuni and Shirou interaction that this reads so stiffly to me. Despite writing this, I had such a hard time with it. I keep on thinking about other things that writing :(
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own.

Shirou bit down on the inside of his cheek as they stepped through the doorway of the small restaurant, the low hum of traffic being blocked as the door closed behind him with a soft click. He couldn't help the mixture of nervousness and excitement that filled him as he followed the broad back in front of him. After all, today was their two year anniversary, something he hadn't thought Yonekuni would remember. Especially when the year before the heavyweight gave his brother a look when Kunimasa brought up the subject of celebrating their anniversary the year before.

It was just, Shirou didn't think they'd be so far from home when it happened.

Despite the fact that they weren't home and away from where he had grown, Shirou couldn't stop the small smile that twitched at the corner of his lips. Watching as the blond he knew for years reach and pull out the chair for him, the lingering feel of a hand on his shoulder as Yonekuni's fingers traced the clothing he wore before taking the seat across from him.

"I'm surprised that you chose this place, Yonekuni," Shirou murmured as two wine glasses were placed in front of them and the sound of a cork being popped, wine being poured carefully into the glasses before the waiter left without a word. "All this, not even asked what type of wine. One can only guess that you've planned this." Bringing the wine glass up, giving the liquid a brief sniff to catch the aroma before glancing over the rim at his lover, catching a hint of embarrassment and irritation. Unable to stop the chuckle that rose in his throat as he took a sip, setting down to eye Yonekuni. His feelings for the blond had continued to grow and though he enjoyed pleasing the blond in different ways, he couldn't help teasing him just enough to get Yonekuni's blood rolling.

"Besides, you aren't one for romantic gestures. At least, not that I know-" Shirou's words died on his lips at the feel of a foot against his, the gentle nudging and the quirking of an eye brow.

"I don't need a reason to take you out to eat," Yonekuni quietly drawled, daring Shirou to retort about his lack of romance. He knew Shirou was right, he wasn't one for romantic gestures, preferring to keep the romantic acts in private and even then, he would rather not show the canine that side of himself. But today was special, something even he couldn't avoid. Taking a sip of the wine in front of him, nudging Shirou's foot once more as he narrowed his eyes at the male, knowing that his lover hadn't a clue as to everything he had planned.

He hadn't expected Shirou to be shocked and a little hesitant about choosing which lobster that was to be pulled from the water and cooked. The indentation of teeth as the male worked his bottom lip until Shirou ended up choosing one at random, looking uncomfortable at being put on the spot, eyeing the creatures that were waiting for certain death. A sidelong glance at him, pale eyes that narrowed and calculating, reminding him more of a snake than a wolf.

Glancing over Shirou's shoulder to the waiter that had been passing by, nodding and requesting something more than just wine in the hopes that his nerves would somehow calm down. The flow of bitter liquid on his tongue, warming his stomach as their dinner was brought out. He should have caught the stiffening of shoulders as the lobsters were placed in front of them, should have seeing the widening of Shirou's eyes as he stared down at the creature that he had picked out earlier.

Yonekuni didn't catch any of these, his mind focused not on Shirou nor the food in front of them. His hand slipping down to his pocket and the velvet box he had picked out just weeks ago. On the advice from his father and research that had taken much longer than it normally should and the appointment that he had made with a man from Israel. Swallowing nervously, Yonekuni looked up from his plate to Shirou before excusing himself, heading away from their table. A quick glance over his shoulder, expecting Shirou to watch him walk away, only to see the male with shoulders slightly slumped and head down, not watching as he bypassed the bathroom.

Okay, so the food was a bust. There was still the last option, dessert that he had actually thought more about than the main course. An idea that he had picked up from a movie that he had watched with Shirou months before. Swallowing back a the frustration as workers moved past him before he managed to get one to listen, offering a bigger tip than what he was used to if he could take the ring and place it on top of the dessert.

Hiding the smirk that crossed his lips at the eager nod, Yonekuni handed the waiter the box before heading back to the table to finish the dinner that hadn't gone quiet the way he wanted. He could feel the warmth fill him at the look that Shirou gave him, almost like the wolf was relieved to have him back to the table.

By the time that their plates were removed and dessert was on the way, Shirou sending him a questioning look when he told his lover about not having to choose. Small plates that were gently set in front of them, Yonekuni watching and waiting Shirou's reaction to the dessert and the surprise that waited to be found.

When Shirou gave him a small smile, ready to dig into the sweet that awaited him, Yonekuni couldn't help the disappointment from Shirou's lack of reaction, scowling when the woman at the table nearby shriek in happiness, shouting a "YES" over and over to the shock of her partner. Confusion written on his face before he saw the box that he had handed to the waiter.

"She's lucky," Shirou murmured, giving him a sad smile before starting on the dessert.

Yonekuni could only hang his head and figure out a way to tell the couple, one happy and the other confused, that that ring was his and wasn't meant for her.

He should have just proposed privately instead of following movies.


End file.
